


My Dad and His Angel

by shannunonon (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Closeted Dean, Custody Arrangements, Divorce, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Human Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kid Fic, Living Together, Multi, Neighbors, No Plot/Plotless, Rating May Change, Uncle Sam, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shannunonon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's parents weren't that big of a thing before he was born.  His dad was just on a road trip with Ben's uncle and grandfather. Eight years (and nine months) later, his dad comes to visit his mom, and finds him at his eighth birthday party.  Three years later his parents decide that it is time for them to get married, though Lisa and Dean's relationship falls apart after a year and a half of married life.</p>
<p>In May, Dean goes to visit Ben and Lisa to celebrate Ben's birthday. During his winter, spring and summer holidays Ben goes to live with his father. Ben loves it there; Dean and his brother, Sam, are so cool. Plus, Ben is pretty sure something is going on between his father and the man next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BBQ With the Family (and Cas)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic, so you have been warned. That said, I really liked this idea and have been wanting to read it, but none of the fics are exactly what I want. So, here's my fic.

It was weird to not be spending the summer with his friends. Sure, his dad was great, but Dean didn't even know about Ben until he was eight. Now he has to visit his father in Kansas every summer, Thanksgiving and Christmas. That's what the courts decided after Dean and Lisa divorced last January.

After getting off the plane and meeting his dad and uncle Sam in the airport, Ben just wanted to have something to eat and relax. It was a long flight from Michigan to Kansas and Ben had to sit next to Miss Sweaty Betty and her snot-nosed five year old. At least he go the aisle seat to make any quick escapes if needed.

When Dean drove his 67 Chevy Impala back to his place, Ben filled the two adults in on all the details of his trip, including when the little punk next to him hurled into a barf bag. Sam and Dean both contributed their input on the story. If Ben wasn't talking to his family, he would probably just napped in the car. But he was actually really thankful for this moment. He never really had a man in his life until Dean showed up. Sam came up a couple times when Dean and Lisa were married. But now it was just him and the guys.

"That kid is such a wussy," Dean said with a smile, bringing Ben's mind back to the car and the story he had just told.

Sam turned around in his seat to look at Ben, who was in the backseat. "This is from the guy would couldn't handle a forty-five minute flight without humming Metallica the whole time." Dean shot his brother a look while Ben laughed. He actually forgot how these two tough "manly men" were actually just kids that never quite grew up.

"Hey Dean?" Ben asked.

"What is it, man?"

"Are there any plans for tonight? Like, dinner-wise."

Sam chuckled under his breath. "I'll tell ya Dean, he's definitely yours," Sam turned around again. "We're having barbecued hamburgers tonight. The three of us-""

" _Four_ of us," Dean interrupted.

"The three of us, _plus_ your dad's friend. I'm so sorry for forgetting your ole chum," he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Who's the friend?" Ben asked, as if he would know who anybody in Lawrence, Kansas is.

"Just some guy that lives next to Dean," Sam said, "and according to him, this guy makes the best pies in the world." And true to his word, Dean affirmed that his friend indeed  _does_ make the best pies in the world.

* * *

It turns out Ben had to agree with his father, this guy was one hell of a pie maker.

Dean's friend came from a pretty religious family. In fact, he was actually named after the angel Cassiel, though his name was _Castiel._  He was quiet and didn't really know a lot of pop culture references, even if the other three guys did. In Ben's opinion the guy was a little socially awkward.

But, despite his rough edges, Ben liked Castiel enough. He had a nice smile and was a little goofy. Him and Dean got along, too. It was nice to see his dad hang out with someone that was a bit gentler than the other mechanics or hunting buddies he made in Michigan.

"So Ben, what grade are you going into?" Castiel asked over the dinner table.

"Uh, seventh," Ben replied.

"So you're..."

"Twelve."

"Yeah, his birthday's in May," Dean pitched in. "Just about a week after Sam's. That's why I was gone for a few days last month."

Castiel nodded all matter-a-fact like, as if Dean told him what time it is. Him and Ben continued with their small talk. Castiel learned that Ben's favorite subject is PE, he hates pre-algebra, he likes pie over cake, and hates the color maroon.

Likewise, Ben learned Castiel helps out at a liberal church group, studied many different religions over the years (and is still fascinated with them), loves to cook and bake things for people, and didn't really get out much until Dean moved to Lawrence.

"Yeah, well between you and me, he still can't get laid," Dean said.

Castiel blinked. "The urge just hasn't been that strong for me."

"Is it because of the religious thing?" Ben asked. "Or are you just not able to get a nice lady?"

"That's enough of you," his dad said, though not without giving him a small wink. His friend's ears became pink.

After hamburgers and apple pie they moved to the living room and watched some movie from the 80's that Ben couldn't remember the plot of the next morning. He just liked being with his dad again. After the fighting that went on during the last six months of his parents' marriage, it was nice to just see Dean happy again. His brother and this new friend were good for him.

Ben sneaked a peek at his uncle, who had been pretty quiet during dinner, and found him staring at Dean and Castiel. Ben looked to his right and saw the too men sitting just a little too close. Their hands were touching, but just barely. It may have just been the fact that the two were on the same couch and they put their hands next to each other on accident. But what if they were doing it on purpose?

After the movie Ben ended up going to bed early. The flight had taken a lot out of him. He could hear Sam leave, then Castiel half an hour later.


	2. A Trip Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We briefly learn what Ben and Dean did the three days after the first night. On the fourth day they have a very nice evening with the man next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I'm glad there are actually people reading my work! Here's to the hope you all like this chapter, too!

Ben's next few days were pretty great, even if he only knew a few people.

Bobby, who was an old drunk and basically Sam and Dean's second father, came over for dinner on Ben's second night in Lawrence. He brought Ellen, who is his second wife, and Jo, Ellen's daughter from her first marriage. Bobby filled the night with stories about Dean when he was about Ben's age, causing Dean to try to stop the shorties short.

"I ain't done, yet, ya idgit," Bobby would reply, then look Ben in the eye while continuing on with his tale.

Ben had decided at Dean and Lisa's wedding that he liked Bobby, and he was glad to find that this conclusion didn't change.

Ellen was good to Bobby, and was more of a voice of reason. Jo kept looking at Dean from the corner of her eye, though he never seemed to notice.

On the third night Dean took Ben to see The Avengers. Neither of then had seen it yet, and Ben had been bugging Dean about it all day. After giving a full list of the actors and characters (including Scarlett Johansson's role as Black Widow) Dean couldn't refuse.

Since it was about a month since the movie's release date the theater wasn't very crowded. There was this one kid that couldn't sit still near the back row, but luckily for Dean and Ben the kid's dad decided it would be best if they left early. Ben was pretty sure there was popcorn all over those seats.

The fourth night was Sam's turn to serve dinner. Dean drove the two of them to Sam's house, which was in the suburbs of Douglas county. For the second time in Ben's life he met Jess, Sam's wife. He also met Rudy, their daughter, who Sam liked to call his "little demon."

Then, on his fifth day, came a knock at the kitchen door.

"Hey Castiel," Ben said after opening the door. "Dean, Castiel is here!"

Dean poked his head in from the living room, where he had been watching television. "So he is," he said walking over and playfully slapped Castiel on the back. "What, Cas, is sending a text too boring, so you decided to just walk over?"

Castiel shook his head. "Dean, we live right next to each other. I figured it would just be more polite to answer your question in person."

Ben raised an eyebrow at Dean, though Dean just ignored him.

"Anyway, I'll expect you two at five. Dinner should be prepared by then."

"Yeah, it would've just been easier if you texted me that," Dean teased, causing Castiel to cross his arms.

He told them to just not be late, bid his goodbyes, and walked to his house next door. "Cas can be a bit old fashion at times, that bastard."

Ben turned to his dad. "Why do you call him Cas?"

"Because that's his name, now don't question me."

* * *

Cas's house was very different from Dean's place.

First, there were no guns or hunting magazines. There was one blade in a case, but it didn't look like it'd do much use in the woods, where Dean liked to go on hunting trips.

Secondly, he seemed to enjoy art way more than Dean. There were many colorful and strikingly beautiful paintings, most of which seemed to be from the same bit of nature, though with different lighting and places in the setting.

"What's with all these paintings?" Ben asked before dinner.

Cas smiled at the twelve year old. "They are the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man," Castiel explained. "I knew hte man through my church. He lived a peaceful life with a patient wife and two daughters. After he drowned in his bathtub, which was a few years after his wife's heart attack, the two girls decided to sell his paintings to pay for his funeral, since they chose to have a large service with over a hundred people. He touched many lives, including my own. He was always kind to me, especially when I first moved here after my brothers... Well, anyway, he definitely deserved better than to die in the middle of a bath."

Ben couldn't help but smile. "How many of them did you buy?"

"All of them, though most of them are in storage. He painted quite a bit."

And thirdly, everything was clean. This isn't to say Dean's house was a mess, but at Castiel's things weren't just clean, they  _shined._ The wood was freshly polished. The carpets and rugs smelled of fresh shampoo. Not to mention the white! They must've been whiter than the pearly gates of heaven.

Lisa and Cas could probably exchange notes on the best ways to clean different things around the house.

But even though the place was alien in some aspects, it was obvious Castiel made sure to put an effort into making Ben feel comfortable. Ben's favorite sodas were magically in the fridge, unopened, waiting for him to arrive. The color maroon was nowhere to be seen, save for a few of the paintings. He even asked Ben to explain the best parts of the movie him and Dean had seen, even though Ben had heard his father tell Cas about their favorite scenes over the phone. It sounded like Cas had even suggested the two of them go see it when it comes out on DVD and Blue-Ray.

Ben appreciated the extra hospitality, though.

"I hope you like chicken," Cas said after giving Ben a small tour of his little house. "I prepared chicken legs, covered in ranch and breading, then cooked them in the oven. It resembles fried chicken but without all the grease."

Dean had obviously had this be for, but Ben hadn't. He liked fried chicken, so wasn't sure he'd like this substitute. But, like his pie, Cas had made a great dish. Ben ate half of his first leg before saying a word.

"Like it, buddy?" Dean smirked, breaking away from the conversation him and Cas were having, which Ben wasn't really paying attention to.

Ben nodded, swallowing his mouthful of chicken. "Yessir," he chirped. "Cas, I must say, you have the hands of an angel."

"Well I better," he replied, "after all, I was named after one." Dean glared at Cas for the lame attempt of humor, but Ben didn't mind. This was the most at home Ben had felt since coming to Lawrence. He was grateful for the two of them.

"Okay, feather-pants, how about another flying into the kitchen and getting my another beer?" Dean said, slightly shaking his bottle.

Cas smiled and grabbed the bottle from Dean's hand, along with his own. He offered to get Ben a refill on his soda, which Ben took advantage of. "Alright, after I use the restroom I'll bring our drinks right out."

"So," Dean said in a hushed voice once Castiel was out of earshot, "how do you like him?"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Uh, dad, what do you mean?"

"Like, well like you wouldn't mind spending more time with him." Ben noted the serious look in his father's eyes.

"Well, he's nice enough and you guys seem to get along very well. Why are you so concerned about whether I like this guy?"

Dean chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "Uh, no reason, I guess. Just wanted to make sure you don't hate my friend, I guess. He can take some getting used to."

"It was pretty easy to get used to him, for me. I don't know what you're talking about." He wasn't sure Dean had told him the full truth, but he supposed it wouldn't be right to push the matter any further.

When Cas came back with their drinks they continued on conversing for the rest of the night. Inside jokes between both Dean and Cas, and Dean and Ben were brought up, leaving the third party confused while the other two were amused by their shared experience. More stories were shared. And Ben, just like on his first night, was asked questions concerning his life and interests by Castiel.

Overall, it didn't matter to Ben exactly what they were talking about, he just liked the feeling of being at home, even if this house wasn't his to call his own. Besides, he didn't really remember what they were talking about the next day. He didn't even remember leaving Cas's house. Just talking and eating. Eventually, when they had moved to Castiel's two couches while eating yet another pie, Ben had fallen asleep, yet woke up in his own bed with a very content state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if the quality isn't the best. I've been pretty sick all week, but I was determined on updating a week after chapter 1. I hope to update every Saturday.
> 
> Please, if you liked my writing press the little "Kudos" button, maybe even bookmark this! (It'll be easier for you to know when I update this.) And if you want to give any direct feedback (positive or negative) write a review on here, or even send me a message via my tumblr (nightvalecommunityqueers).
> 
> Have a great day and make sure to check back next Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fro reading. Please give me constructive feedback. I just want to know what you think, even if it might make me defensive.


End file.
